


Stiles and the Stove Are Not Friends

by thefujoshi



Series: I'm A Little Shit, But You Still Love Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale, blink and you'll miss the daddy kink, good peter is good, reassuring peter is even better, stiles is the shining beacon of peter's life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefujoshi/pseuds/thefujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It pleases Peter very much when Stiles does nice things for him, even if sometimes, they do not end well. Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 totally deserves each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and the Stove Are Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I finally mustered up the guts to write fanfics after years of reading and observing.  
> This is one of many attempts, so constructive comments will be greatly appreciated!

_One making awful breakfast for the other and the other eating it because they appreciate it that much._

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was irritated by his sensitive nose, for the smell of something burning woke him up on a Saturday morning.

 

He got out of bed and into his slippers, quickly walking to the kitchen where Stiles was...failing miserably.

 

He heard Stiles curse several times, glared at the pan he was holding, filled it with water, and sighed.

 

"Morning, sweetheart," Peter said, walking up to wrap his arms around Stiles and shoving his face into his hair, breathing in the unique, calming scent. "I thought we agreed that your cooking skills were strictly restricted to the oven?"

 

"I just wanted to try to make a good breakfast for you," Stiles huffed, silently asking for a kiss. How could you say no to those lips?, Peter thought.

 

"I guessed I'm just not made for the stove," Stiles said, nodding to the multiple pans in the sink, all covered in burnt...whatever is in it.

 

"It's okay. You're talented in so many other ways, love."

 

"Yeah, well, I want to be talented in making breakfast on a stupid stove for you too."

 

Peter smiled. Stiles is always looking for new ways to make him happy, which is finds incredibly touching and adorable. How did he end up with such a caring, giving person?

 

"All I have is a plate of burnt omelets. Or attempted omelets. Should-be-and-look-like-an-omelet-omelets," Stiles said, point to a plate on the counter next to them.

 

Peter grabbed the plate, sniffed it, and made a face. "This is...bad."

 

"Gee, thanks, Peter, I totally didn't know that."

 

"But I'm still going to eat it."

 

"Yeah go ahead and throw it aw-- what? Don't eat it! It's burnt and shit!"

 

"But you made it. So I'm going to eat it. We don't waste food in this house, Stiles."

 

"It isn't even food anymore though."

 

"It's the thoughts that counts."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and face palmed. Peter grabbed a fork and took a bite of the omelet. It wasn't as bad as he expected.

 

"Ta-da," Peter said, putting the dish onto the pile of pots and bowls in the sink. "I'm finished and I'm not dead."

 

"If you weren't a werewolf, you'd have a huge stomachache later. But I'm still going to say 'I told you so' anyway," Stiles said, rolling his eyes again. He doesn't smell as frustrated as before though, so Peter was pleased.

 

"Thank you for trying, sweetheart. I appreciate you wanting to make me happy. How about next time, make me breakfast from a recipe that requires the oven, not the stove?" Peter suggested.

 

"Fine. _Daddy."_

 

"Brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a nice "consider your otp..." and decided to use them as prompts.  
> (originally got it from http://guarneretoye.tumblr.com/post/94983524637/you-could-be-sad-about-your-otp-but-consider-one)
> 
> Contact:  
> @thefujoshi on Tumblr


End file.
